Dormammu (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Dormammu is a powerful extradimensional being older than time itself. He is the malevolent ruler of the Dark Dimension. Dormammu wishes to use his power to conquer every dimension of the Multiverse, but his efforts to destroy the Earth were stopped by the Masters of the Mystic Arts, who took measures to prevent him from entering our dimension by constructing the Sanctum Sanctorums. Dormammu would ultimately strike a deal with Kaecilius, who lead a separatist faction of the Masters of the Mystic Arts known as the Zealots. Kaecilius would eventually destroy two Sanctum Sanctorums, allowing Dormammu to begin fusing the Earth into the Dark Dimension. However, Dormammu was confronted by Doctor Strange, who used the Eye of Agamotto to keep Dormammu trapped in an endless time loop, unless Dormammu and the Zealots left the Earth and never return. Dormammu was unable to defend himself against time, a concept that was foreign to him, forcing him to agree to Strange's terms. Dormammu than banished himself and Kaecilius's forces from the Earth, sealing the interdimensional portal between Earth and the Dark Dimension. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Dormammu Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Older than time Classification: The Cosmic Conqueror, the Destroyer of Worlds, The Intent of All Evolution, The Why of All Existence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 2), Non-Corporeality (His head/body is composed of space-time), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Absorption & Fusionism (Absorbed dimensions into the Dark Dimension and plots to absorb all realities and dimensions into it. Also described as "merging"), Portal Creation (The beginning of the merging cause access to the Dark Dimension), Magic, Statistics Amplification & Power Bestowal (Granted Kaecilius and his Zealots vast power and new abilities), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Telekinesis (Attracted his three remaining Zealots into the Dark Dimension), Transmutation & Mind Manipulation (Transformed said Zealots into bestial mindless ones) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Constantly plots to absorb all the infinite realities and dimensions of the Multiverse into his Dark Dimension, which is another universe, Dormammu was able to absorb many other "worlds" and dimensions and into it. Was going to merge Earth's dimension/reality with the Dark Dimension), able to ignore durability in some ways. Speed: Infinite (Predates time and exists in a realm where time doesn't exist) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown (He's "a being of infinite power and endless hunger") Range: Low Multiversal (Absorbed dimensions into the Dark Dimension) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. He has vast experience, formed an alliance and manipulated Kaecilius and his Zealots to his advantage, gaining their loyalty and admiration through deception Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Dormammu MCU HD.png|Dormammu in the Doctor Strange movie MCU_Dormammu.jpg|Dormammu in the guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe Doctor Strange-Dorm's projectiles.gif|Dormammu attacking Doctor Strange with projectiles Doctor Strange-Dorm's Energy Projection.gif|Dormammu shooting energy at Strange Doctor Strange-Dorm killing Strange.gif|Dormammu constantly defeating Strange, and manipulating his Dark Dimension Doctor Strange-Dorm turning his Zealots into mindless ones.gif|Dormammu turning his Zealots into mindless ones and attracting them into his Dark Dimension Guidebook to the marvel cinematic universe-Doctor Strange-06.jpg Guidebook to the marvel cinematic universe-Doctor Strange-11.jpg Guidebook to the marvel cinematic universe-Doctor Strange-12.jpg Guidebook to the marvel cinematic universe-Doctor Strange-26.jpg Guidebook to the marvel cinematic universe-Doctor Strange-28.jpg Others Notable Victories: Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Zamasu's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bass.EXE (Mega Man) Bass.EXE's Profile (Bass.EXE had access to his various transformations, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tricksters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Villains Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Narcissists Category:Traitors Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Murderers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2